1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of masonry anchors for use in connecting two spaced apart masonry walls, for example brick veneer and concrete block, to form a unified wall structure, and more particularly, to a truss-adjustable tab lock seismic locking device and method for connecting spaced apart masonry walls.
2. Background of the Invention
It is common in masonry construction for wall structures to include an inner wall, typically of concrete block construction to provide structural stability, and a spaced-apart outer veneer wall, typically of brick, principally for aesthetic purposes. Masonry anchors have long been used for anchoring the two walls together to help form a unified wall structure.
Prior art masonry anchors are generally made of metal wire and typically include a ladder or truss-type support frame that is positioned in a mortar joint of the inner wall laterally coplanar with a mortar joint in the outer wall. A plurality of brackets extend outwardly from the support frame and have eyes extending into the cavity between the two walls for receiving a connecting member, such as a pintle, having elongate hooks for being positioned in the eyes to thereby form a unitary anchor spanning the cavity. The outer end of the pintle rests on the top surface of the outer wall. Mortar is then filled over the masonry anchor. The process is repeated for successive mortar joints to unify the two walls into a single stable structure.
In geographical areas subject to seismic disturbance, building codes require an anchor whose parts are connected in such a manner as not to disconnect during a seismic disturbance that may cause relative movement between the two walls. The masonry anchor of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in geographical areas subject to seismic instability, and results in improved structural stability in the wall structure. The anchor embodiments provided herein are readily and easily installed in the wall structure during construction without the need of special tools, jigs or fixtures. The anchor is characterized by two anchor elements being locked together in manner that prevents their separation even under extreme pressure and movement.